Abortion
by Liley4evr
Summary: Erin is pregnant. What happens next? Does her family help? Does Ian's? How will they live? With a family at 17?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Another new story. Wooo Hooo Hooo! lol. I hope you like this one. It's going to be more dramatic than the rest, and the family backgrounds are really different than usual. Read and Review.

* * *

"I'm pregnant."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. I'm serious." I said crying. Ian walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay. we'll make it through this. I promise. we'll figure out what to do."

"Zip, I told my parents." I looked at him, the tears were falling faster from my eyes.

"And... what did they say? are they going to help us out at all?" His eyes were begging for good news. I felt terrible that I had to deliver terrible news to him.

"No... They want me to get an abortion." I looked down.

"No. I won't let you. I'll take care of the baby alone if you don't want it. I will I promise. I'm not letting you kill our baby."

"I would never get one. I told them that." I grabbed Ian's hands.

"What did they say?"

"I have no where to live. They kicked me out. They said that no daughter of theirs was going to have a baby at 17. So they said abortion, or hit the road. I walked up to my room. Packed my clothes right in front of them, and walked out."

"Baby, you do have somewhere to live. Come stay with me. My parents aren't going to be too thrilled that they're going to be grandparents, but they won't kick you to the curb. They know how it feels. My parents were like us, remember?" Ian held my hands close to him. I nodded. His parents were the only people I had now.

My life was spiraling out of control.

"I love you Ian McKinley."

"I love you too Erin Ulmer."

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked this. It's different than usual. But I think its good. Tell me what you thought. I'm up for suggestions. Reviews = LOVE. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( SADLY! :( :( :( :( :(

A/N: This chapter is about Erin finding a new home. I hope you like it. R&R. :D

* * *

"Carrie, I'm really sorry to bring this on you. I never wanted any of this to happen, but it did."

"Sweetie, this isn't your fault. Well, I guess it sorta is your fault, but I don't blame you. I was in your situation once. I did the same thing you did, and look, I turned out just fine, and so did my Ian." Ian's mom hugged me tight.

"Mom, you don't mind if she moves in with us do you?"

"Not at all sweetie. Erin, you can stay here as long as you need. There's no way I'm letting a little 17 year old, pregnant girl out on the streets. I love and care about you. You can bunk with Ian."

"Thank you so much Carrie."

"Baby, you're my daughter now."

"Thanks... Mom." I smiled and hugged her again. It was nice to have a real mom.

"Anything for you two."

"Come on babe, lets get you settled in, okay?" Ian grabbed my hand and we walked up to his room. We started to unpack all of my stuff and we just got to talking.

"Do you want a boy, or a girl?" I asked him.

"Well, I would prefer to have a boy, just so I know that I won't have to kill any guys, unless he's gay of course." He smiled and chuckled. "What about you?"

"I want a baby girl, but I would LOVE to have a boy all the same. At this point, I just want the baby. You know?" I smiled.

"Yeah, the more I think about it, the happier I get. Baby, I love you. I always will."

"I love you too honey. I want to spend forever with you and I am so happy that this baby is yours."

"Me too baby. Honestly, I would have it NO other way."

Ian wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. It was deep and passionate.

* * *

A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought! :D Reviews= LOVE!!! Love Always!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, everyone I am so sorry for the long delay. Things have just been ridiculous around my house. I am so sorry for this. I hope you all like this new chapter. Love you all. R&R.

* * *

"Ian, wake up." A short pause. "Ian??? Wake up sleepy head," A longer pause. "Ian, damn it, get up!"

"uhhhh…. What?" Ian mumbled half asleep.

"I'm hungry."

"So, go eat."

"But, I want a McDonalds cheeseburger. And I don't want to drive."

"Can't you wait until a normal time?"

"No. I'm hungry now."

Ian sighed, "Okay, okay, I'll go get you a damn cheeseburger."

"Thanks baby."

Ian got up out of bed and put on his clothes. It was about 12:30 am.

"I'll be back as soon as possible okay?"

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Pip."

25 minutes later.

Ian walked into the room.

"Here you go baby. I got it just the way you like it. No mustard, extra onions."

"Yeah, thanks, but I'm not that hungry anymore. I'm just really hot and tired."

"Okay. Well, I'll turn on the fan."

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Just one more thing."

"Okay, what is it?"

"A kiss."

Ian kissed me. It was sweet and adorable.

"Goodnight Zip, I love you."

"Goodnight Pip, I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. It just reminds me of how my mom acted when she was pregnant with my sister, and I thought it would be funny to just throw this in there. Poor Erin and her ridiculous cravings, and poor Ian and his dedication. :) Reviews are love!!!! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own it. :/ sadly.

A/N: sorry again. R&R. plase. :)

* * *

"So how are we going to buy baby clothes and room stuff, if we don't know it's sex? What if we buy pink and it's a boy? Or blue for a girl?"

"That's why we buy neutral colors, White, Black, Red, you know? Don't worry about it."

"But, do you really want our babies room to be black, Erin?"

"well, not the room, but the clothes can be. That shouldn't bother you. Anyway, we're not doing too much shoppingtoday. We'll find the sex out in about a month, so lets plan for getting, like a crib or something."

"Okay, hey baby, im sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out about this whole thing. I was hoping thatwe'd move in together under different circumstances, you know? I love you so much and I'm sorry "

"Don't be. I love you. You're amazing and we're in this together. Until the end right?"

" 'Til the end. Come here and give me a kiss."

"I love you, Zip."

"I love you too, pip."

* * *

A/N: hope you liked this. new chapter soon. reviews are love!!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own FD3

a/n: oh. my. god. i finally updated. im so sorry to everyone. ive been lost in life. but here it is. the next chapter. review.

* * *

A month passed quickly. I was so excited to hear what the babies sex was.

The gel was cold against my large pregnant stomach, it made me shiver.

"Alright, Erin, are you ready to hear the sex?"

"I've been ready for awhile. Ian? You ready?"

"Of course. Let's hear it."

"Congratulations, you're having a little baby boy."

My heart started racing. I was so happy. Hearing the sex made me really realize just how happy I was that we were having this baby together. It made me smile. I looked at Ian. His eyes were filled with tears. He smiled and me and kissed me softly.

"Do you have a name ready?" The doctor was one of the nicest people I have ever met.

"Yes. His name is Brandon Alexander McKinley."

"That's a great name. Congratulations again. You guys are done here. Let me just print out a couple of the pictures and you're good to go."

We walked out to the van and got in. I sat looking at the ultrasound photos and smiled. Brandon was going to be here in about 4 months. Time flies when you're waiting to change your life.

* * *

a/n: thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed. leave me reviews with comments or ideas and ill stick them in. thanks.


End file.
